The Happiest Days of Our Lives
by VickyNicky
Summary: Por 24 horas, Natsu y Gray deberán soportar la más dulce tentación. Traducción del fic de randomteenager.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail no me pertenece, todos los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. La historia le pertenece a **randomteenager, **una gran autora. Aquellos que puedan leer en ingles, les recomiendo que le echen un vistazo al original en su pagina s/9731265/1/The-Happiest-Days-of-Our-Lives . ¡Yo solo soy dueña de la traducción! ¡Por favor no la distribuyan ni la compartan sin mi permiso!

(A continuación están ciertas notas que la autora puso. Consideré apropiado traducirlas).

**Nota de la autora: **Tuve la _más dulce _respuesta de mi Gruvia fic de FangRulez. Amigo, si estas ahí, ¡tienes que saber que esta historia es para ti! Tuve el impulso para escribir esto debido a tus amables palabras.

Claro, ¡eso no significa que también recibo todo tipo de cosas amables del resto de ustedes! ¡Ustedes me halagan tanto! Se me forma la sonrisa más grande cada vez que leo alguno de sus comentarios. Estoy tan feliz de que a ustedes les guste leerlos tanto como a mi me gusta escribirlos :)

El título de esta historia y los subsecuentes capítulos son canciones del álbum de Pink Floyd de 1979 _The Wall_-¡un espectacular rock opera por un grupo fenomenal! Por eso el título dice "Days" en vez de Day (ver nota de la traductora). Se que 24 horas es un solo día pero la versión plural fluye más suavemente para mi ^_^

**Aviso de la traductora: **Debido a que el nombre del fic y de sus capítulos son nombres de canciones decidí dejarlos en su idioma original. Sin embargo, al lado tienen la traducción de lo que cada cosa significa entre paréntesis () para que todos puedan entender.

La autora decidió incluir en su relato algunas palabras en japonés, y para conservar la esencia del relato, decidí no cambiarlas. Aquí un listado de las siguientes palabras para quienes no las conocen:

_-sama_: Juvia llama a Gray como _"Gray-sama"._ En japonés el sufijo "nombre-sama" se utiliza para las personas que tienen una jerarquía mayor a la tuya. Como Juvia considera a Gray superior a ella le dice así.

_Yoh!: _Es una forma alegre de decir "hola". Así es como Natsu saluda a Lucy.

_Jii-chan: _una forma cariñosa de decirle a los abuelos o a la gente mayor. Natsu llama de esa manera al Maestro Makarov.

* * *

**The Happiest Days of Our Lives**

_(Los días más felices de nuestras vidas)_

Autora**: ****randomteenanger**

Traducción**: VickyNicky**

* * *

**Prologo - In The Flesh **(En la carne)

Comenzó como un día normal.

Natsu y Gray estaban luchando en un claro junto al río, intercambiando poderosos estallidos uno contra el otro.

-¡Aliento del Dragon de Fuego!

-¡Ice-Make: Cañón de Hielo!

Fuego y hielo chocaron entre sí, crepitando por la colisión antes de evaporarse en el aire.

La fuerza de la magia empujó a los dos chicos unos metros atrás, sus talones arañando el suelo.

Jadeando, cubiertos por varios arañazos y raspones y sus ropas desgarradas, los dos magos se agacharon en una posición de pelea.

Gray abofeteó su mandíbula con el dorso de su mano antes de juntar sus manos.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, cerebro de fuego?

Natsu rugió, aporreando su pecho antes de separar sus pies.

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Me estoy encendiendo!

-¡Dale!

-¡Acá tenés!

Ambos embistieron el uno contra el otro- hasta que a Gray lo empujaron hacia atrás repentinamente, haciendo que se cayera contra el piso.

Él gruñó, restregándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza. "_¿Qué demonios?"_ Algo suave y pesado se presionaba contra él. Inclinando su cabeza hacia abajo, vislumbró un distintivo cabello azul, haciendo que entornara los ojos.

-¿Qué demonios, Juvia? ¡Podrías haberte lastimado!

La chica levantó la cabeza de su pecho, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia su rostro. Él se tensó. Había algo… _diferente _en la forma en la que ella lo miraba.

Mientras tanto, Natsu sonreía triunfante.

-¡Ja! ¡Yo gano!

Gray le dirigió una mirada asesina al dragon slayer.

-¡De ninguna manera!-gritó, gruñendo mientras trataba de sacarse a Juvia de encima.

-Esto…no sale… maldición Juvia, ¡déjame ir!

Ella le sonrió, con una sonrisa tan sensual que un escalofrió se disparó en su columna.

-Sus gruñidos ponen a Juvia tan _caliente, _Gray-sama…

Él se retorció.

-¡Esto no es gracioso, Juvia!

-Ahh, Juvia ama cuando Gray-sama dice su nombre-ella relamió sus labios antes de suspirar soñadoramente, acercándose más a él-Susúrraselo a Juvia, Gray-sama. No… gímelo, ¿por favor?

La cara de Gray se tornó roja mientras se sacudía debajo de ella.

-¿Qué… qué rayos te pasa…?

Repentinamente ella presionó sus labios contra los de él, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran como platos. Sus palabras se amortiguaron contra sus demandantes labios, y empezó a sacudir sus brazos mirando a Natsu para que _hiciera algo._

Sin embargo, el dragon slayer no estaba prestando ninguna atención, estaba demasiado ocupado celebrando su triunfo.

Captando un atisbo de cabello rubio, Natsu pausó su celebración, mirando de reojo a la chica.

-¡Yoh, Lucy!- la llamó, sonriendo mientras ella se acercaba-¡Te lo perdiste! ¡Le pateé el culo a Gray!

-Eso es increíble, Natsu,-dijo ella, sus manos enlazadas tras su espalda. Su pie pinchaba el suelo mientras ella lo miraba fijamente a través de sus pestañas-escucha, tengo que decirte algo.

El chico ladeó la cabeza, ajeno a los reprimidos llamados de ayuda de Gray mientras Juvia cautivaba su boca.

-¿Qué pasa?

Lucy le dio una pequeña sonrisa, curvando uno de sus dedos.

-Ven aquí.

Él parpadeó, acercándose un paso hacia ella.

-Más cerca-ella susurró.

Él se acercó otro paso.

-Estas tan _lejos._

Él levantó una ceja, de pie a apenas unos centímetros de ella. Sin embargo, se acercó un poco más, girando su cabeza a un lado y acercando un oído hacia ella.

-Perfecto-murmuró ella, su cálido aliento enviando temblores por su espalda.

Colocando una mano a un lado de su boca, sus labios acariciaron suavemente el oído de Natsu mientras ella susurraba dos pequeñas palabras:

-Tengamos sexo.

El color se drenó de la cara de Natsu mientras él se alejaba de una sacudida, observándola con ojos abiertos como platos.

-¡¿Qué carajo?!

Ella arrojó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, tiró su cabeza hacia abajo y estrelló sus bocas juntas.

* * *

-¡JII-CHAN! ¡JII-CHAAANN!

Las puertas de Fairy Tail se abrieron de golpe al tiempo en que Natsu se abalanzaba adentro.

El Maestro Makarov estaba sentado sobre la barra del bar, hablando con Mirajane cuando la repentina conmoción captó su atención. Echándole un vistazo al dragon slayer que corría hacia él a toda velocidad, levantó una ceja.

-¿Natsu?

-¡Ayúdame!-chilló el chico, sacudiendo el brazo del cual Lucy estaba actualmente colgada con pequeños corazones flotando sobre su cabeza.

Makarov parpadeó.

-¿Hmm?

Mirajane estrechó sus manos juntas, estrellas centelleando en sus ojos.

-¡Felicitaciones!

El maestro cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, asintiendo.

-Ah, sí, amor joven y esas cosas. ¿Les gustaría que les encuentre un cura?

-¡Encontremos un hotel de alojamiento antes!-dijo Lucy con una risita, caminando su dedos por el pecho de Natsu.

-¡Que osada!-jadeó Mirajane, cubriendo su boca con una mano.

Natsu se crispó, sacándose la mano de Lucy de encima.

-¡Algo está mal con Lucy! ¡Algo está _muy _mal con ella!

-Eres tan tierno-lo arrulló ella, duchando sus mejillas con besos.

-¡Que dulce!-pió Mirajane.

La cara de Natsu se tornó un rojo remolacha.

-¡Para con eso!-murmuró, alejándose de ella-¡¿Lo ven?! ¡No es ella misma!

-¡VIEJO!

Natsu echó un vistazo sobre su hombro, encontrando a Gray arrastrando los pies trabajosamente contra el piso, encorvado por el peso de Juvia sobre su espalda quien sacudía las piernas libremente en el aire. Su cabello estaba más despeinado de los usual, los últimos trozos de ropa colgando de su cuerpo, sus labios rozados por la fricción.

-Ah, ¿tú también Gray?-dijo Makarov, observando mientras Gray se acercaba a la barra.

Mirajane estaba embelesada, sus manos a los costados de su rostro.

-¡Qué romántico!

Vislumbrando a Natsu, Gray gruño, enviándole una mirada asesina.

-Gracias por nada, cerebro de fuego.

-¡Tenía mis propias manos llenas, princesa de hielo!-le gritó Natsu a mondo de respuesta.

-Gray-sama es tan _fuerte,-_suspiró Juvia, una mano paseándose sobre su desnudo pecho-¡Juvia quiere sentir _todo _el cuerpo de Gray-sama!

Lucy jadeó.

-¡Yo también!-dijo, moviéndose en frente de Natsu y deslizando su chaleco por sus brazos sin demora.

-¡Es-espera un segundo!-gritó Natsu, estremeciéndose mientras sus dedos exploraban sus hombros, antes de hundirse en las rugosidades de su fuerte espalda-_Lucy…_

_-Arréglala,-_silbó Gray entre dientes apretados, retirando la mano de Juvia de un manotazo cuando amenazó con llegar al cierre de sus pantalones-esta no es Juvia.

-Juvia siempre te ha tenido cariño, Gray-dijo Mirajane.

-¡No _así!_-gritó-Está demasiado…-su rostro enrojeció cuando sintió una cálida lengua en su cuello, trazando la línea de su pulso.

-Mm, Gray-sama es tan sabroso…

Gray cerró con fuerza los ojos, ahogando un gemido.

_-Mierda…_

Makarov se frotó la pera.

-Las chicas _si _se ven diferentes…

-¡¿Te parece?!-gritó Natsu, un ojo cerrado debido a los besos que Lucy desparramaba por todo su rostro, sus manos entrelazándose en su rosado cabello.

-Solo _hagan algo_-gruñó Gray, tratando de despegar los brazos de Juvia de su cuello.

-Hmm…

-¿Podría haber ocurrido algo en la misión?-sugirió Mirajane.

-¿Qué misión era?-preguntó Makarov.

-Una para capturar a un hacedor de pociones que estaba destilando pociones ilegales. Tal vez las mojó con una poción que las vuelve…

-_¿Locas?_-terminó Gray, tensándose al Juvia mordisquear su cuello y masajear sus hombros.

-Creo que agresivas es un mejor término-dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa.

-¡A quién le importa, solo arréglenlas!-Exclamó Natsu, esquivando los besos de Lucy.

Makarov, negó con la cabeza.

-Solo quien destiló la poción puede hacer el antídoto.

-Pero,-Mirajane agregó-como la mayoría de las pociones, los efectos deberían pasar luego de 24 horas.

-¡¿24 horas?!-chillaron Natsu y Gray al mismo tiempo.

Makarov asintió.

-Solo eviten a las chicas y deberían estar bien.

-No creo que eso sea buena idea,-refutó Mirajane-las chicas están muy vulnerables en este momento y alguien podría aprovecharse de ellas.

-¡Entonces tú cuida de ellas!-imploró Natsu.

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que van a enojarse mucho si no están cerca de ustedes dos. Solo tengan cuidado y trátenlas con educación, si ustedes llegan a hacen cualquier cosa y Erza se entera de que las chicas no estaban en su sano juicio…

Una nube oscura reinó sobre los chicos al tiempo en que la imagen de Erza les venía a la mente, con los ojos destellándole sin piedad y una oscura aura rodeándola. Sus caras palidecieron ante la idea, cubriendo instintivamente sus ingles.

-Consideren esto un entrenamiento para convertirse en mago clase S-dijo Makarov-Un mago debe ser capaz de soportar adversidades tanto físicas como mentales.

Mirajane cerró los ojos y sonrió.

-¡Buena suerte!

Natsu y Gray se echaron un vistazo el uno al otro, el mismo pensamiento cruzando sus mentes.

Las próximas 24 horas iban a ser el día más largo de sus vidas.


	2. Young Lust (Joven deseo)

**Nota de la traductora: **Quiero agradecerles a todos por las hermosas reseñas que mandaron. Veo que están muy emocionados con esta historia, así que traduciré los capítulos lo más rápido que pueda. Es un placer trabajar con **randomteenager**, es un encanto de chica y una gran escritora.

En este capítulo también aparecen algunas palabras en japonés:

Lucy-_chan_: así es como Mirajane llama a Lucy. La terminación "nombre-_chan_" se utiliza para referirse con cariño a alguien del sexo femenino.

No soy dueña de nada salvo de la traducción. La historia pertenece a **randomteenanger** y los personajes a Hiro Mashim-sensei.

**Nota de la autora: **Wow, chicos, ¡fueron tan dulces en sus reseñas! Hombre, solo espero poder llenar sus expectativas.

También _gracias super espaciales _a TK, aka WednesdaySnow por sus increibles habilidades beta en este capítulo. ¡No puedo decirte lo mucho que lo aprecié!

¡Cuídense, todos!

**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de nada salvo argumento.

* * *

**The Happiest Days of Our Lives**

(Los días más felices de nuestras vidas)

* * *

**Primer capítulo - Young Lust **(Joven deseo)

En el momento en que Lucy se volteó a mirar para otro lado, Natsu salió corriendo a la calle.

Para él, la solución era simple y bastante obvia: si Lucy iba a estar rara por 24 horas, entonces el simplemente tenía que evitarla por 24 horas.

Tan pronto como escapó de Fairy Tail, empezó a formular un plan maestro ya que no había manera de que fuera a estar cerca de _esa _Lucy. Se rascó la cabeza mientras se hundía en los almohadones del sillón de Lucy porque, hombre, todo ese pensar hacía que le doliera la cabeza y realmente necesitaba relajarse. Espera, ¿qué era lo que estaba tratando de hacer, de nuevo? Ah, sí, evitar a Lucy.

Repentinamente, Natsu levantó la cabeza y miró alrededor de él. Maldición- ¡claro que terminó yendo justo a su casa! No podía quedarse allí, ¡no cuando ella podía llegar a su casa en cualquier momento! Apresuradamente, se rompió los sesos, tratando de figurarse adonde más podía ir, pero lo único que le venía a la mente era ir a buscar a Lucy.

Natsu gruñó. ¿Qué no había nada en su día que no girara alrededor de esa estúpida rubia?

Su estómago gruñó, robándose su atención. ¡Ah, claro! ¡Cuando no estaba juntándose con Lucy, se estaba llenando la cara con deliciosa y rica comida!

Se le hizo agua a la boca antes de levantarse abruptamente, listo para encaminarse a Fairy Tail- cuando la comprensión lo iluminó. No podía simplemente entrar campaneándose, ¡no con Lucy aún dentro! Aw, pero tenía _tanta _hambre…

Decidiendo utilizar sus super increíbles poderes de sigilo, Natsu reptó por la pared del gremio, manteniendo un ojo por los alrededores. Si su memoria no le fallaba, la puerta trasera de la cocina debería estar cerca. Su mano palpó a través de la pared hasta que sintió el picaporte de la puerta, causando que una gran sonrisa se dibujara en sus facciones mientras abría la puerta y se deslizaba dentro.

Al instante, su nariz fue inundada por el delicioso aroma de bienes horneados reposando todo alrededor suyo. La vista era hermosa, demasiado hermosa para ser descripta por palabras.

Había pastas y carnes y galletitas y totas y, ay hombre, ¡no sabía por dónde empezar! Tomó una pata de cordero y la olfateó, suspirando con satisfacción antes de llevarlo a su boca…

-¡Natsu!

El chico saltó, girando en redondo para encontrarse a Mirajane, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido en desaprobación y golpeteando el pie. Lo agarró por el cuello de su chaleco, separándolo de su preciado alimento. El pobre chico luchó, estirando su cuello para obtener _una sola mordida, _pero Mirajane jaló su brazo con brusquedad, sacándolo de la cocina.

Arrastró al quejumbroso chico de nuevo al hall del grill, donde sus lloriqueos fueron instantáneamente ahogados por los fuertes lamentos de Lucy. Entrecerró los ojos con dolor ante el sonido, su estómago removiéndose con culpa. Nunca había pretendido hacerla llorar, ¡solo quería que parara de actuar tan raro…!

Mirajane liberó su chaleco y se acercó a la sollozante chica, lanzándole una amenazadora mirada a Natsu que hizo que el chico reculara de miedo.

-Shh, está bien-le murmuró a Lucy, acariciando su espalda tiernamente-Mira, ¡aquí está!

Lucy sorbió por la nariz, dirigiendo sus ojos marrones hacia Natsu, quien sonrió con incomodidad y la saludó con la mano.

-Eh, hola, Luce-dijo nerviosamente.

-Natsu, ¿no tienes nada más que decirle a Lucy-chan?-preguntó Mirajane, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

Lucy lo miró fijamente, haciendo pucherito mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Ehh…-farfulló el chico, rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza-¡No llores, Lucy! ¡No me fui! Solo fui a conseguirte, emhh…-recorrió el cuarto apresuradamente con la vista. ¿Qué tipo de cosas le gustaban a las chicas?

Mirajane se aclaró la garganta, apuntando con la cabeza en dirección a un florero cercano.

-¡Oh!-dijo Natsu-Aquí, ¡te conseguí esto!-rápidamente manoteó el florero y sacando las flores del jarrón. Mostrando una sonrisa arrepentida, le presentó el jarrón a la sollozante chica, mientras que Mirajane estrellaba la mano contra su frente.

La mirada de Lucy fue del rostro de Natsu a sus manos antes de que sus ojos se abrían como platos.

-¿Para mí?-preguntó con suavidad tomando el jarrón.

El asintió.

-¡Sí, claro que sí!

Ella se ruborizó sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos.

-Natsu… ¿este es un regalo por nuestra cita?

Natsu encogió la cabeza en los entre los hombros.

-¿Cita? Eso no es lo que…-Mirajane asintió furiosamente mientras Lucy lucía preparada para explotar en lágrimas-…quiero decir, sí, ¡seguro! ¡Todo lo que quieras! Solo no llores, ¿está bien?

-¡Yay!-chilló ella, engulléndolo en un apretado abrazo que lo ahogó con efectividad. Lo liberó un momento más tarde, riendo entre dientes mientras Natsu jadeaba por aire-¡Tengo que ir a cambiarme!

Ella bamboleó su dedo y le lanzó un guiño.

-Sin espiar, ¿okay? A menos que _realmente _quieras…

Él se ruborizó.

-¡C…claro que no!

Lucy rio, presionando un beso contra su mejilla antes de desaparecer.

El chico restregó su ruborizada mejilla, un poco nervioso, antes de suspirar.

Mirajane observó a Lucy retirarse antes de voltearse en dirección a Natsu, frunciendo el ceño con desaprobación mientras que cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

-¿Cómo pudiste dejarla así?

El chico se encogió ante su mirada acusadora.

-Bueno, ¡tú la viste! ¡Se estaba comportando tan _raro_!

La cantinera suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Se quedó tan afligida cuando escapaste de ella, pobrecita. Esta poción la está volviendo hipersensible, así que tienes que ser extra cuidadoso, ¿está bien?

Natsu hizo un mohín de molestia mientras que Mirajane se golpeaba la pera pensativamente, apoyando su peso en una pierna.

-Sabes,-comenzó-no creo que esta poción sería tan potente si Lucy no sintiera algo fuerte por ti.

Natsu levantó las cejas mientras que un rubor se esparcía por sus mejillas.

-¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?!

Mirajane empezó a cotorrear, reflexionando con ella misma.

-Ustedes dos _son _muy cercanos… pero la poción definitivamente está sacando sentimientos _románticos. _¿Podría ser que este extrayendo los deseos más profundos de la persona? ¿O revelando sus sentimientos ocultos?-pio ella, cubriendo su boca con sus manos-¿Mejores amigos enamorándose? ¡Qué romántico!

Natsu se crispó, farfullando cosas sin sentido mientras que Mirajane se embelesaba.

Él suspiró profundamente, desplomándose en una silla cercana, deseando que Mirajane dejara de decir estupideces.

-¿Por qué no Lucy no puede simplemente volver a la normalidad?

-Oh, ¿así que no te gusta que ella este tan pendiente de ti?-preguntó Mirajane con una sonrisa taimada.

Su rostro enrojeció.

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Está tan rara!

La sonrisa de Mirajane se ensanchó, haciendo que Natsu se alejara de manera instintiva.

-¿Por qué me estas mirando como si…?

-Oh, ¡Natsu!

El chico se tensó al escuchar el atolondrado tono cubierto de dulzura, estirando el cuello sobre su hombro. Sus ojos prácticamente salieron volando de su cráneo.

Allí estaba Lucy, soplándole besos en un vestido negro que abrazaba cada una de sus curvas como una segunda piel. Con un lazo justo debajo de su escote y un cinturón debajo de la cintura, el vestido le dejaba poco trabajo a la imaginación con su corte bajo y poca longitud.

Vapor se disparó de sus oídos. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer con ella viéndose _así_?

-¿Sin habla?-coqueteó Lucy, bamboleando sus caderas a medida que se acercaba a él. Ella se inclinó cerca de su cara y Natsu tragó, captando un fuerte olorcillo de su dulce perfume mientras forzaba sus ojos para no mirar fijamente a sus pechos. Lucy se rió detrás de su mano, besándolo en la mejilla rápidamente-¡Qué tierno!

-¿Puedes parar de hacer eso?-gruñó él, borrando la marca de beso que le había dejado en su ruborizada mejilla.

Mirajane sonrió alegremente, saludándolos con la mano.

-¡Diviértanse!

-Oh, ¡lo haremos!-murmuró Lucy, caminando sus dedos por el pecho de Natsu.

Él se estremeció, y su rostro empalideció. ¿En qué acababa de meterse?

* * *

Juntos, Natsu y Lucy caminaron por las calles de la ciudad de Magnolia, Lucy jugando con sus entrelazados dedos y zumbando mientras que Natsu miraba el reloj cada pocos minutos.

Lucy suspiró sonriente, acurrucándose contra el hombro de Natsu.

-Que dulce de tu parte llevarme a una cita.

Natsu engulló, sonriendo con dificultad.

-Sí, seguro.

-¿Qué tenías en mente para hacer primero?-preguntó, recorriendo su mano por el pecho de él-¿Un paseo romántico en bote por el río? ¿O una cena bajo las estrellas?

-Eh…

-O…-ronroneó ella, moviéndose en frente de él e inclinándose hacia su oído-podríamos saltearnos todo eso e irnos directo para mi casa…

Natsu se tensó, agarrando sus muñecas y alejándose un paso de ella.

-¡Cenar! Vayamos a cenar, sí. La comida es super buena, como, hombre, no sé, ¿Luce, tienes hambre o qué?

-Hambre de _ti…_

Ella mordisqueó su oído, haciendo que él se estremeciera antes de que la alejara de él.

-Eh, nono, ¿qué tal un poco de comida de verdad? ¿Las cosas que la gente normal come cuando tiene hambre…

Lucy hizo un pechero.

-Pero yo _de verdad de verdad _quiero arrancarte los pantalones con los dientes.

Los ojos de Natsu se crisparon.

-_Lucy…_

-Mira, este vestido es realmente fácil de sacar, ¿ves?-ella deslizó un tirante por su hombro, haciendo que el chico se ruborizara antes de atrapar apresuradamente sus muñecas de nuevo.

-¡No hagas eso!-farfulló él.

Lucy parpadeó inocentemente, observando como una gota de sudor rodaba por la frente del muchacho.

-Natsu, estás sudando… ¿quieres que lo lama para limpiarte?

Su cara su puso rojo remolacha.

-¡Ca…callate, estúpida!

-Aww, ¿mi pequeño dragón es tímido?-lo arrulló ella, pellizcando sus mejillas.

-¡No lo soy!-gritó él, alejando su cara y acomodándose la bufanda.

-Pruébalo,-murmuró ella, acariciando su mandíbula. Él le frunció el ceño, solo para que su enojo desapareciera cuando ella ladeó su cabeza y bateó sus pestañas, tentándolo-pruébamelo todo lo que dure la noche…

Sus toques eran suaves, provocativos, y tan diferentes a la Lucy que él conocía. Sonsacaban extrañas y nuevas sensaciones que encendieron una latente oculta en él.

Sus ojos se estrecharon, su voz peligrosamente baja.

-Para.

Ella mostró una tímida sonrisa.

-Oblígame.

Ella sabía demasiado bien que él nunca rechazaba un desafío.

Su mirada bajó a sus labios, recordando lo suaves que habían estado contra los suyos. Resbalando es un trance, decidió que no le importaría hundirse en la intoxicación de sus labios de nuevo.

Agarró su esbelta figura y la atrajo hacia él, obteniendo un jadeo de su parte. Ella cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia sus labios, sus bocas solo a centímetros…

-Natsu y Lucy sentados en un árbol…

Natsu miró hacia arriba de él, encontrando a Happy riéndose tras su pata.

-¡Callate, Happy!-gruño Natsu, saltando para atrapar al gato mientras que Lucy reía.

Happy lo esquivó, volando sin rumbo fijo por encima de sus cabezas.

-Luces muy bonita, Lucy.

-Gracias,-replicó la chica, haciendo una pequeña reverencia-Natsu y yo estamos en una cita.

-¡Finalmente!-exclamó el exceed.

-¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?!

Lucy tiró de su chaleco.

-¡Natsu, mira!

Él siguió su mirada, encontrando un carrito de helados con varios sabores señalados con colores. Él parpadeó, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, ella lo arrastró por el brazo mientras Happy los seguía inocentemente por detrás.

-Ese, por favor-dijo ella, sonriendo de manera radiante mientras señalaba los helados amarillos. El vendedor le alcanzó la paleta helada, haciendo eco de su sonrisa-¡Gracias!-dijo ella alegremente. Dándose vuelta, miró a Natsu con brillantes ojos marrones-¡Vamos!

Ella tomó su mano y lo guio calle abajo. El chico ojeó el reloj de la torre y suspiró, dejándose llevar. Lucy enterró felizmente el helado de palito en su boca, cerrando los ojos y riendo contenta. Natsu giró los ojos; ¿a quién diablos podía gustarle tanto el hielo en un palo?

-Mm,-canturreó ella. Lo sacó de su boca con un audible pop, sin darse cuenta de cómo Natsu se tensaba al lado de ella-¡Sabroso!-le dio una mirada al chico-¿Quieres un poco?

Él sacudió su cabeza.

-¡No!-farfulló.

-No eres un novio muy divertido, Natsu-Happy rio disimuladamente, zumbando alrededor de la pareja.

-¡Tú no estás ayudando!-gritó él.

-Pero Natsu, está tan bueno-murmuró ella, su voz baja y sensual. Lamió el jugo escurriéndose por el costado antes de revolver su lengua alrededor de la punta.

Natsu la observó con ojos abiertos como platos, sintiéndose repentinamente muy, _muy _caliente.

Lucy trabó los ojos con él y lanzó el _más sucio _gemido, drenando el color del rostro de muchacho instantáneamente.

Mientras tanto, Happy parpadeó, inconsciente de la situación.

-Lucy, ¿por qué haces sonidos raros?

La chica lo ignoró, hundiendo el helado profundamente dentro de su boca antes de sacarlo lentamente. Natsu tragó, tapando los ojos de Happy de un manotazo.

-¡Hey! ¡Natsu!

Lucy sonrió seductivamente, manteniendo sus ojos en él mientras lamía desde la base hasta la punta.

Su lengua barrió su labio superior mientras lanzaba otro gemido.

-Está _tan _bueno…

Natsu aflojó su bufanda. Tal vez podría usar una de esos palitos helados porque _diablos_, ¿en qué momento había subido tanto la temperatura?

-¡Natsu! ¡No puedo ver!-lloriqueó Happy, luchando bajo el agarre del dragon slayer.

Lucy se paseó hasta él, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello y presionando su voluptuoso pecho contra el de él.

-¿Quieres una probada?-preguntó ella con suavidad.

Sus palabras estaban mudas en la cabeza del chico, su atención centrada en el brillante jugo que resbalaba por sus labios.

Ella sonrió y selló la distancia entre ellos, posando sus labios sobre los de él. La mano de Natsu calló de la cara de Happy hacia la espalda del vestido, trayéndola más cerca.

Los ojos de Happy aletearon para abrirse, solo para que su cara se enrojeciera ante la pareja que se besaba en frente de él.

-¡Ewww!-gritó él, volando lejos rápidamente.

Natsu sujetó la nuca de Lucy, besándola con más fuerza. Ella gimió al tiempo en que él le pasaba la lengua por el labio inferior antes de escurrirse dentro.

Ella tenía sabor dulce, con trazos de sabor a banana merodeando por su lengua, mientras que ella entrelazaba los dedos con su cabello. Su boca se inclinó con más fuerza sobre la de ella, sus dientes mordisqueado su labio antes de que algo frio le golpeara la nuca, haciendo que él se encogiera.

Jugo del helado goteaba por su espalda, pero él apenas lo notó, demasiado encantado con la chica enfrente de él mientras ella reía y alejaba el helado de él.

Ella le dio una linda sonrisa, recorriendo los dedos por su cabello rosado.

-¿Te gustó?

Él la miró, deslumbrado, con ojos medio cubiertos por los párpados.

-Sí…

-¿Sí?-ella susurró contra sus labios, besándolo suavemente-Mmh, tú sabes mucho mejor…

El la observó ausentemente por un momento antes de presionar su boca contra la de ella una vez más. Sus labios eran tan adictivos, y a él le gustaba la manera en que ella se presionaba contra él, sintiendo sus suaves curvas contra su cuerpo y sus dedos en su cabello. Despertaba una dormida agresividad en él que lo hacía querer besarla y tocarla y sentir la fricción de su piel contra la de ella.

Lucy rompió el beso para poder respirar, pero él dejó que su boca vagara por la piel de ella, explorando su mejilla y mandíbula, para luego pasar a su suave cuello. Ella gimió suavemente, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras que él barría su lengua contra su cremosa piel.

-Natsu…-ella hizo un pequeño sonido cuando el succionó sobre su cuello-Vámonos.

Él levantó la cabeza y la miró, embelesado. Lucy sonrió, dejando que sus dedos pastorearan por sus mejillas y plantándole un suave beso. La boca de él la persiguió por otro pero ella se alejó, sonriendo cuando él frunció el ceño, confundido.

-¿Quieres más?-susurró ella.

Aturdido, él asintió.

Lucy rio suavemente, enlazando sus dedos con los de él y jalando de él.

-Que tierno. Vamos.

Natsu observó con la mirada perdida sus entrelazadas manos.

-…Okay.


	3. The Thin Ice (Hielo Fino)

**Nota de la traductora: **¡Miles de disculpas por la tardanza! Sé que fue mucho, no tengo excusa salvo ciertos problemas personales. Realmente pase por unos meses difíciles, pero trataré de subir capítulos más seguido, solo espero que puedan perdonarme. Acepten este hermoso capítulo en compensación, por favor.

Recuerden que esta historia no es mía, sino de **randomteenager **y siempre pueden ir a su perfil a leer la original en inglés. ¡Yo solo soy la traductora!

La autora utilizó ciertas palabras en japonés. Como saben, es mi política no cambiarlas. A continuación tienen la traducción:

"Juvia_-chan_"=el sufijo "nombre-chan" se utiliza para llamar a alguien femenino de manera cariñosa. También puede ser utilizado con niños pequeños.

* * *

**The Happiest Days Of Our Lives**

(Los días más felices de nuestras vidas)

* * *

**Parte I – The Thin Ice **(El hielo fino)

Mientras que el primer instinto de Natsu fue el de esconderse de Lucy, el de Gray fue exactamente lo contrario. No tendría sentido- la chica era como un sabueso con su sorprendente habilidad para olfatearlo a donde quiera que estuviera. El estar bajo los efectos de alguna poción extraña no hacia diferencia.

Él tomó un profundo suspiro, chequeando que sus hormonas estuvieran calmadas. Okay, él podía hacer esto. Solo necesitaba quedarse en público, y el lobby del gremio era el lugar perfecto para hacer eso. Toda la gente alrededor con suerte ayudarían a censurar a Juvia y, más importante, distraerlo de hacer nada estúpido. Además, él estaba acostumbrado a tener que sacarse a Juvia de encima; ¿qué tan duro podía ser hacerlo por 24 horas?

-Gray-sama hace que Juvia se _moje tanto_.

Él se encogió. Okay, tal vez esto sería más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-¿Podrías soltarme un poco?-murmuró él en medio de un gruñido, tratando de hacer palanca para alejarla mientras que ella le sacaba la vida a apretones a su brazo.

-Juvia te quiere _tanto_-dijo ella sin aire, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Sus ojos se crisparon. Maldición, la gente los estaba observando.

-Suficiente, Juvia.

En vez de eso, su mano se resbaló de su brazo y frotó su muslo.

-Duele tanto, Gray-sama… ayude a Juvia, _por favor_-

Él tapó su boca de un manotazo, su rostro enrojeciendo furiosamente.

-_Para de hablar-_gruñó el entre dientes apretados.

Los ojos de Juvia se agrandaron, solo para brillar en mareado regocijo mientras le bajaba la mano.

-¡Oh, Gray-sama es tan _sexy _cuando está enojado! Diga el nombre de Juvia, por favor, ¿por favor?

"_Esto es una pesadilla" _pensó él, desesperanzado por toda la atención que estaban obteniendo.

-Me voy-murmuró él, levantándose y pateando las puertas del gremio abiertas.

-¿Al dormitorio?-preguntó Juvia hambrienta, haciendo fila tras de él.

* * *

A él nunca le había importado la compañía de Juvia. Bueno, le había molestado cuando ella se acababa de unir al gremio, solo porque ella era molesta con su "Gray-sama" esto y "Gray-sama" lo otro. Pero con el tiempo, se acostumbró a tenerla cerca todo el tiempo. Le gustaba la manera en la que ella le daba la bienvenida siempre que volvía de una misión y como le preguntaba cómo le había ido, escuchando con genuino interés mientras que él le contaba que tan terriblemente había aplastado a su oponente. La manera en que sus ojos se abrían con admiración hacía que su orgullo se hinchara.

_Esa _Juvia era la que él quería tener cerca, no esta loca, lujuriosa ninfómana que tenía que cuidar durante las próximas 24 horas porque ella era lo suficientemente ingenua como para mojarse con una poción estúpida.

Gray se rascó la cabeza con frustración, no estando seguro de qué hacer a continuación. Él los estaba llevando sin un rumbo fijo por la ciudad, tratando lo mejor posible de quedarse en lugares _públicos _por el bien de su cordura. Para su gran alivio, ella había permanecido sorpresivamente callada y guardándose sus manos para ella misma.

Le echó una mirada discreta y la encontró perdida en sus pensamientos. _"Gracias a Dios" _pensó él, relajándose un poco. Si ella se quedaba de esa manera, tal vez él sería capaz de superar el día sin hacer nada estúpido.

Pero, claro, el silencio no duró tanto como a él le hubiera gustado.

-¿Cuál es tu posición favorita, Gray-sama?

Gray se encogió. Ella no podía estar posiblemente hablando de…

-Para hacer el amor, Juvia quiere decir.

_Maldición._

Gray hundió sus dientes juntos, negándose a contestar. Si el simplemente la ignoraba, ella simplemente tendría que dejar de lado el asunto, ¿verdad?

-¿Gray-sama? ¿Hola?

Ella se inclinó hacia él y lo miró de cerca con grandes y azules ojos que complementaban su vestido veraniego blanco que hacía que se viera, maldición, bonita y jodidamente tierna.

Su escote estaba en perfecta exposición mientras que ella se acercaba para poder verlo mejor. Puta madre, ¿por qué tenía que usar algo como _eso_ hoy de todos los días? El frente apenas contenía sus generosos pechos y el viento le volaba la pollera constantemente-¿por qué tenía que estar tan ventoso?-revelando la marca del gremio en su muslo y sus bonitas, bonitas piernas. Cada vez, le costaba más y más trabajo el apartar su mirada.

-¿Gray-sama?-lo llamó ella dulcemente, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Él sacudió la cabeza hacia otro lado, manteniendo su mirada atrapada en cualquier cosa que no fuera ella-¿Tiene Gray-sama una favorita?

-No es asunto tuyo-murmuró él.

Ella jadeó, sus ojos encendiéndose de entusiasmo al instante.

-¿Entonces Gray-sama sí tiene una favorita?

Él se sobresaltó, mientras que un pequeño rubor se extendía por sus mejillas.

-¡No me refería a-

-¿Cuál es? ¡Puedes decirle a Juvia! ¡Juvia quiere satisfacer cada deseo de Gray-sama!

El problema era que _ella _era lo que él deseaba. La idea de ella obedeciendo cada una de sus órdenes lo excitaba más de lo que le hubiese gustado admitir y creaba sueños perturbadoramente vividos que hacían que se despertara jadeando y sudando en el medio de la noche. Y justo ahora, ella estaba _tan _dispuesta, y él estaba _tan _tentado. Con una sola palabra él podría tenerla en su cama, y volver esos sueños una realidad.

Él se tensó mientras que ella se inclinaba _demasiado _cerca, sus manos sobre sus hombros con sus labios en su oído.

-Dile a Juvia, Gray-sama-susurró ella, enviando un estremecimiento voluntario por su espalda-Cualquier cosa que Gray-sama quiera, _cualquier cosa…_

Su cuerpo se congeló: cualquier cosa que él quisiera.

Juvia suspiró, poniéndose inquiera contra él.

-_Oh_, Juvia te quiere _tanto-_

-¡Juvia-chan!

Juvia miró sobre su hombro y Gray exhaló aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo. _"Gracias a Dios" _pensó-hasta que captó un vistazo de cabello plateado.

_Mierda. _De todas las personas…

Acercándose a la pareja no había otro más que Lyon, sacudiendo su mano y mostrando una sonrisa carismática.

-Yo no me acercaría tanto a Gray-dijo Lyon, posando una mano sobre el hombro de Juvia y apartándola del mago de hielo de rostro colorado-Podrías enfermarte.

-¿Enfermarme?-repitió Juvia, parpadeando-Pero… ¡Juvia ya está enferma!

Ambos chicos se la quedaron mientras que pequeños corazones bailaban alrededor de ella.

-_¡Enferma de amor!_

Gray se encogió mientras la cara de Lyon se contraía en confusión.

-¿Qué no puedes _callarte_?-preguntó Gray, ruborizándose con fuerza.

-¡No le hables a Juvia de esa manera!-replicó Lyon.

-¡Pero Juvia quiere que el mundo sepa cuanto ama a Gray-sama!

-Juvia, no sabes lo que estás diciendo-Lyon miró con furia a Gray con ojos acusatorios-¿Qué le hiciste?

Gray frunció el ceño.

-¡¿Yo?! ¿Por qué yo-

-¡Gray-sama!

La chica se tiró sobre él, volando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y aplastando sus labios contra los de él. Gray se sobresaltó y levantó los brazos, sus palabras ahogadas contra sus demandantes labios mientras que los ojos de Lyon se salían de sus órbitas.

-¡Juvia, no!-gritó el joven mayor, mirando con horror mientras ella gemía y corría sus dedos por el cabello de Gray.

Gray la tomó de los hombros mientras que Juvia inclinaba hacia un costado la cabeza y lo besaba apasionadamente, derritiendo sus labios juntos y presionando su cuerpo contra el de él.

Él trató de sacársela de encima, pero su determinación estaba siendo rápidamente diluida mientras que su mente empezaba a vagar. Sus labios eran suaves y se sentían jodidamente bien.

De repente, su boca fue arrancada de la de él, haciendo que los ojos de Gray se abrieran de golpe.

-¡Es peor de lo que pensé!-exclamó Lyon, cerrando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Juvia mientras ella luchaba en su prisión, agarrándose a Gray.

-¡Lyon-sama!-lloriqueó la chica.

Gray recobró su aliento en pequeños jadeos mientras que limpiaba su boca con el dorso de la mano. Tosió, tratando de recobrar su compostura.

-Uh, gracias.

Lyon lo miró con muy mala cara.

-Ni siquiera trataste de resistirte.

-¡Porque Gray-sama ama a Juvia también!

-La agarré por los hombros…

-¿Para forzarte sobre ella? ¡Sé que lo disfrutaste!

-¡Gray-sama ama a Juvia!

-¡Callate!

-¡Juvia ama a Gray-sama también! ¡Lo ama mucho, mucho!

-¡No!

Lyon tomó a la chica estilo princesa, asegurando su agarre sobre ella. Ella chilló mientras que Gray observaba la manera en que su pollera se subía por sus muslos, haciendo que su pecho del muchacho se apretara.

-Juvia, Gray te ha hecho algo terrible…

-¡Nunca!-Juvia gritó-Excepto…-su mirada bajo hacia sus manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho-Gray-sama no quiere tocar a Juvia…

Gray se crispó mientras que las mejillas de Lyon se tornaban rosadas.

-Bueno… um, si te gustaría que te tocaran entonces yo podría-

-No te atrevas a poner un dedo sobre ella-rugió Gray, apretando fuertemente un puño.

-¿Cómo te atreves a tratar a Juvia de esta manera?-lo regañó Lyon, haciendo un sonido de disgusto con la lengua. Le dio a Juvia una cálida sonrisa mientras que la chica parpadeaba como respuesta-No te preocupes, Juvia. Yo satisfaré todos tus deseos.

Los ojos de Juvia se abrieron como platos.

-Lyon-sama…

Gray estaba que silbaba, gruñendo amenazadoramente bajo mientras que su sangre se calentaba. ¿Por qué ella lo miraba de esa manera? ¿Qué esta poción hacía que se sintiera extremadamente cariñosa por cualquiera?

Ella era _su _responsabilidad, no la de Lyon, él debería ser quien soportara todos sus avances agresivos, no nadie más-y en especial no _Lyon. _

Primero, necesitaba sacarla de las sucias manos de Lyon. Forzándose a calmarse, Gray aflojó los puños, se paró derecho y se apartó el cabello de la cara.

-Juvia.

La chica sacudió la cabeza hacia su dirección, mirando con anticipación hacia el mago de hielo.

-¿Gray-sama?

Él se encogió de dolor internamente, pero no había vuelta atrás ahora-un hombre tiene que hacer lo que un hombre tiene que hacer.

Sus labios se curvaron en una apuesta sonrisa mientras que ladeaba la cabeza, cerrando un ojo en un encantador guiño.

-¿Tu querías saber mi posición favorita, no?

-¡¿Posición?!-rugió Lyon-¿¡Qué posición, Gray?!

Mientras tanto, aparecieron corazones en los ojos de Juvia.

-¡Gray-sama!

Los oscuros ojos del muchacho brillaron provocativamente.

-Ven aquí.

Sin titubear, Juvia saltó de los brazos de Lyon. Gray sonrió con suficiencia mientras que la mandíbula de Lyon se caía.

Una vez en frente de Gray, Juvia se dio vuelta, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Juvia lo siente, Lyon-sama, pero el corazón de Juvia le pertenece a Gray-sama.

La sonrisa se cayó de la cara de Gray mientras que él miraba a la nuca de la chica. Su voz sonaba tan… sincera, sorprendentemente, y revolvió algo poco familiar en su pecho.

Juvia giró en redondo con ojos animados y una brillante sonrisa.

-¿Cuál es la posición, Gray-sama?

Gray estudió su cara antes de dirigir su mirada a Lyon. El muchacho mayor estaba desbocando cosas incoherentes, como si tratara de captar que era lo que había sucedido en los últimos segundos. Su reacción era la cosa más graciosa que Gray había visto en todo el día, y aunque realmente no quería responder a la pregunta de Juvia, no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de oro de cagar a su hermano adoptivo.

Inclinándose hacia Juvia, Gray levantó la mano y con cuidado barrió el cabello de la muchacha de su hombro. La chica se olvidó de cómo tenía que respirar mientras que Gray sonreía con suficiencia y acercaba la boca a su oído.

Trabando la mirada con la de Lyon, susurró:

-Te la mostraré.

Juvia inmediatamente se desmayó, colapsando en el pecho de Gray mientras que la cara de Lyon se tornaba en varios tonos de rojos y violetas. Gray atrapó a la chica y se rio-¡finalmente! ¡Algo divertido salía de este día!

Echándose a Juvia al hombro, Gray dio un burlón saludo antes de irse, dejando a un humeante Lyon detrás.

* * *

Su primer instinto fue el de dirigirse a su apartamento, solo para darse cuenta del grave error que eso sería. Ya era suficientemente difícil rechazar los avances de Juvia en público; tras puertas cerradas, sería prácticamente imposible, en especial con una cama convenientemente colocada en el cuarto adyacente.

La colocó en el aro de una fuente, manteniéndola firme mientras que se arrodillaba en frente de ella. Ella se sacudió mientras que abría los ojos, parpadeando pesadamente.

-¿G…Gray-sama?-llamó medio grogui, viendo como dos difuminadas formas de Gray se plasmaban en una en frente de ella.

Él estudió su cara, viendo como la luz volvía a sus ojos.

-¿Estás bien?

Ella posó una mano sobre su frente, oscilando levemente.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Te desmayaste-le dijo, poniendo su mano sobre la nuca de ella para evitar que se cayera a la fuente.

-Lyon-sama se presentó… y después…-ella jadeó, espabilándose al instante mientras que sus ojos brillaban-¡Gray-sama prometió mostrarle a Juvia su posición favorita!

Un escalofrió se disparó por su espalda mientras que su buen humor bajaba inmediatamente. "_Mierda",_ se había olvidado completamente de eso. Había estado demasiado ocupado riéndose de Lyon.

-Um, uh…

El sacudió la cabeza, deshaciéndose del rubor de sus mejillas mientras se levantaba, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y caminando hacia otro lado.

Juvia chilló y rebotó ansiosamente hasta su lado.

-¿Vas a mostrarle a Juvia ahora?

Gray la ignoró, manteniendo los ojos fijos con determinación en la calzada en frente de él. Genial, _ahora _¿qué se suponía que hiciera? Ese maldito fabricador de pociones-¡nunca habría tenido que estar en esta incómoda posición si esa estúpida posición no hubiese existido en primer lugar! Si alguna vez encontraba al bastardo, lo iba a hacer morir de una _lenta y dolorosa muerte _por haberlo hecho pasar por esto.

Juvia enlazó sus dedos con los de él y cariñosamente acarició su hombro con la nariz.

-Oh, ¡Juvia no puede esperar…! Ha estado pensando en eso por un largo tiempo…

-Pues continúa pensando-dijo secamente, deshaciendo el nudo que unía sus manos.

Un rubor rosado se esparció por las mejillas de la chica mientras que suspiraba ensoñada, abrazando el brazo del muchacho.

-Primero, Gray-sama empuja a Juvia a la cama…

Oh _diablos, no._

-Juvia…-gruñó él en un tono peligrosamente bajo.

-O a donde sea que Gray-sama quiera, a Juvia no le importa-ella sonrió-Entonces Gray-sama declara su amor por Juvia…

-Eso no va a pasar…

-…y la besa con mucha fuerza, de esta manera.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sus labios estaban en los de él con sus manos en su cabello. Sus protestas fueron ahogadas mientras que ella ladeaba la cabeza, pasando su lengua contra sus labios cerrados. Sus dedos masajearon su cuero cabelludo, enviando deliciosos estremecimientos por la columna del muchacho. Él se hizo de acero, negándose a cerrar los ojos porque cosas malas iban a pasar de seguro, pero ella usó alguna fuerza desconocida y empujó la lengua dentro de su boca, persiguiendo la del chico.

Él maldijo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras que las manos de la chica se deslizaban hacia su cuello para descansar en sus hombros. Su mente estaba toda enrollada, su corazón latiendo demasiado rápido en su pecho.

"_Maldición, maldición, maldición…"_

Finalmente ella retrocedió un poco, abriendo sus ojos despacio. Ella se chupó levemente el labio inferior, sonriendo de manera atractiva.

Gray trabó la mirada en cualquier lugar menos en el rostro de la chica, _negándose _a observar la manera en que sus dientes se arrastraban por su labio inferior.

-No… hagas eso-respiró él, desesperadamente tratando de calmar sus embravecidas hormonas.

-¿Hacer qué?-preguntó Juvia suavemente, trazando un dedo por la clavícula del mago.

Una placentera sacudida se disparó por su cuerpo, sorprendiéndolo. ¿Desde cuándo su clavícula era sensible?

Sus ojos cayeron a sus pechos, presionados de una manera tan linda contra su cuerpo. Estúpido, _estúpido_ vestido, dándole una vista que apenas podía resistir.

Forzó sus lujuriosos ojos a otro lado, atrapó sus muñecas y la separó un brazo de distancia. Murmurando maldiciones bajo su aliento, metió las manos en los bolsillos y empezó a caminar con pasos fuertes en otra dirección. Esto estaba empezando a ser demasiado, pensó, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-¡Gray-sama!-lo llamó la chica-¡Juvia no te ha dicho la mejor parte!

Ella rápidamente le alcanzó el paso, para su desaliento, y enrolló su brazo con el de él de nuevo.

-Hmm, veamos… luego de que Gray-sama a terminado de besar a Juvia, ¡él le arranca las ropas!

Una imagen le vino a la mente, una imagen tan vivida que hizo que se ahogara. Mierda, esto era malo-_realmente _malo.

-_Callate_-siseó.

-Entonces Gray-sama toca a Juvia… _en todos lados._

La cara se le puso insoportablemente caliente. Alguien que por favor lo ayudara.

-Gray-sama le besa el cuello y luego…-sus azules ojos se tornados grandes y neblinosos mientras que ella le tomaba la mano y masajeaba su palma-su pecho…-para su horror, ella se inclinó sobre él, presionando sus redondos pechos contra su brazo mientras que su frío aliento le acariciaba la garganta-Gray-sama… se siente _tan bien…_

Él se tragó su deseo. Dios, _maldita sea_. Su voz no debería encenderlo tanto de esta manera.

-Tus manos se sienten tan ásperas… a Juvia le encanta…

Sus dedos se retorcieron, rogándole tocar. Ella continuó dibujando patrones al azar sobre su palma, tentándolo. Su piel era probablemente suave y delicada.

-Y tu boca…_ mmh…_

Él se relamió los labios, encontrándose con ansias de sentir su sabor en su boca. Sus ojos cayeron en su suave cuello, su voluptuoso pecho, luego sus cremosas piernas.

"_Jodido infierno"_, pensó, retirando la mirada a otro lugar. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente _descriptiva_?

-Ya es _suficiente._

-Juvia piensa que a Gray-sama le gusta morder.

Maldición, tenía razón. Le gustaba marcar lo que era suyo.

-Cada toque hace que Juvia… ahh… y cuando Gray-sama toca más abajo…

Ella paró de caminar y él también. Ella estaba cruzando y descruzando las piernas, gimoteando suavemente, mientras que Gray estaba desesperadamente tratando de sacar las imágenes que nublaban su mente.

Cerró los ojos, pero eso solo hizo que las imágenes se volvieran mucho más _vividas_.

Juvia, enredada en las sábanas de su cama, mirándolo con espesas pestañas bajas sobre sus ojos. Marcas en su cuello y pecho de sus chupadas y mordidas, su cabello enmarañado y desarreglado, sus labios hinchados de sus ásperos besos.

Pero su parte favorita son sus ojos, salvajes con crudo deseo.

-Gray-sama pone sus manos entre las piernas de Juvia…

Él la toca _allí_, y los ojos de ella brillan. _"Gray-sama… Gray-sama…"_

Y a él le _encanta_. Escuchar sus gritos durante toda la noche. Verla hacerse añicos en sus brazos de nuevo y _de nuevo y_-

-_Puta madre_-puteó él, abriendo los ojos de golpe. Su espalda desnuda se empujaba contra concreto… ¿A dónde había ido su camisa? Mierda, debe habérsela sacado inconscientemente cuando todo se estaba poniendo jodidamente caliente.

Juvia lo había llevado a un estrecho callejón, y estudiaba su cara mientras que su cuerpo se apretaba contra el de él. Podía sentir los latidos del corazón de la maga, acelerándose tan erráticamente como los de él mientras que su pecho se apretaba contra el de ella en furiosas exhalaciones.

-Sería tan _rudo…_-su voz era un suave y sensual ronroneo-Pero Juvia amaría cada segundo.

Sus ojos observaron dentro de los de él con _esa _mirada, ardiendo a fuego lento con deseo puro.

Su mente vacilaba entre la fantasía y la realidad.

Gray tragó, respirando pesadamente por la nariz.

-Juvia,-dijo, doblándose de dolor ante lo ronca que sonaba su voz-no sabes lo que estás diciendo.

Sus pestañas revolotearon mientras que ladeaba la cabeza.

-Juvia cree que a Gray-sama le gusta.

-No me gusta-dijo medio ahogado. Ella sonrió y él la observó con rabia-_No. Me. Gusta._

-Mentiroso,-murmuró ella, sus labios barriéndose contra la mandíbula del muchacho. Él se tensó, estremeciéndose mientras que ella corría un provocador dedo a lo largo de su desnudo pecho-¿Gray-sama nunca ha pensado sobre esto?

Sí.

-_No._

_Maldición, _eso fue lamentable. Incluso él podía escuchar lo patético que sonaba.

Juvia meramente sonrió.

-Juvia piensa sobre eso un montón. Todo sobre Gray-sama…

Su cuerpo se entumeció, incapaz de registrar nada más que su voz o sus toques.

-Su boca…-rozó sus labios con los de él-Sus manos…-sus dedos jugaron con los de él-Y su…-Su mano llegó hasta abajo y lo _frotó_, agonizantemente despacio.

Él gruñó deliciosamente bajo, cerrando los ojos e inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás. Dios, ¿quién era esta chica?

-Tú no eres… Juvia…-dijo él entre dientes.

-Lo _es_,-susurró ella-Juvia es Juvia. Gray-sama es…-sus dedos lo apretaron y ella jadeó-…_enorme._

Toda la sangre se fue al sur.

-_Joder_-puteó él, empujando la mano de la chica lejos.

-_Gray-sama…_-gimió ella. Justo como en su fantasía-Gray-sama…

Ella presionó sus labios contra los de él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él trató de resistirse, pero todo lo que hizo fue sujetar la espalda de su vestido. Sus dedos rozaron con el cierre-sería tan fácil bajarlo…

Ella lo besó con más profundidad, empujando la lengua dentro de su boca. El apretó los ojos bien cerrados mientras ella le chupaba el labio antes de restregar su lengua contra la de él. Dios, ¿desde cuándo era tan buena besadora?

Su cabeza estaba nadando en salvajes, locas hormonas gritándole bésala, bésala, _bésala_ mientras que ella le sorbía la lengua.

Él gruñó, sujetándola por los antebrazos y separándola de él. Pero en el angosto callejón no pudo alejarla demasiado, dejándola aún presionada contra su cuerpo.

-_No te acerques_-consiguió decir entre dientes apretados mientras que las escarpadas exhalaciones de la chica le golpeaba el cuello-Solo… _para._

Ella le observó los labios con ojos con párpados pesados.

-Juvia no quiere-murmuró, agarrándolo por la parte trasera de la cabeza y besándolo de nuevo.

Gray gruñó contra ella, tratando de calmar su agitado corazón, pero su lengua estaba dentro de su boca de nuevo y sus suaves curvas se restregaban contra su pecho desnudo y… y… _mierda._

Se separó del concreto y la agarró por la cintura, empujándola contra la pared opuesta. Ella dio un gemido ronco y separó los labios para que el pudiera meter su lengua sin dificultad.

Corrió su mano por la parte interna del muslo de la maga antes de subirle la pierna y engancharla alrededor de su cadera. Juvia jadeó cuando él se apretó más contra ella, empujando su erección entre sus piernas. Sus dedos se aferraron en el cabello de Gray mientras que lloriqueaba, sus ojos cerrándose con fuerza.

Él la besó hambriento, estrellando sus labios contra los de él. Hundió la mano en su suave ondulado cabello haciendo que ella lanzara pequeños sonidos. Gray rompió el beso y le tiró del cabello, obligándola a inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás. Presionó hambrientos besos contra su cuello mientras que ella exhalaba, arqueando la espalda contra él.

-Gray-sama…-gimió ella mientras que el muchacho corría la lengua por su garganta-Toca a Juvia… _please…_

El cabello de Gray se barrió contra la piel de la muchacha mientras que besaba más abajo, enviándole deliciosos temblores por la espalda. Ella se retorció contra él, atrayéndolo más cerca con la pierna que rodeaba la cintura del chico. Él le masajeó el suave muslo, su pulgar frotando círculos contra su piel mientras que su boca besaba el valle entre sus pechos.

Su control se estaba desgajando rápidamente. Le estrujó el trasero ganándose que sus caderas se apretaran contra él, alimentando su deseo cuando sus bragas se restregaron contra su erección. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y le apretó el cabello, gimiendo sin aliento mientras que él corría su lengua por su escote. Él presionó un beso antes de hundir sus dientes en la curva de sus pechos, haciéndola gritar.

-¡Ah…!

Su pequeño jadeo hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe, sacándolo de golpe de su ensueño. Temblando, dio un paso atrás y ella cayó al piso, aterrizando en piernas inseguras mientras que lo agarraba por los hombros.

Ella lo miró con ojos confundidos.

-Gray-sa…

Antes de que pudiera terminar, él se separó de ella, corriendo lejos del callejón.


End file.
